we_are_daisy_wikia_en_francaisfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Piste aux Délices
C’est le circuit de Peach et Daisy de Mario Kart 8. Troisième course de la coupe Champignon Pistes aux Délices est composée de délicieuses patisseries, tout est construit en gateaux, sucre, bonbons, un lieu parfait pour les gourmands! Beaucoup de références indiquent clairement que cet endroit appartient à Peach et Daisy. Une partie est effectuée en deltaplane lors de l'éjection du canon donut et une partie "sous-marine" s'effectue après le grand virage sur le gâteau à étages géant. Toads en pain d’épice Dans les tribunes au début de la course, de nouveaux personnages peuvent être vus: des Toads en pain d’épice. Ils n’ont pas de nom officiel et ont vraisemblablement été conçus seulement pour respecter le style du circuit. Mais nous verrons s’ils réapparaissent dans de futurs jeux! Références à la princesse Daisy Tout d’abord, au début de la course, trois tribunes sont visibles. Elles sont sous forme de grandes boites qui, de gauche à droite, présentent des couleurs de rose à vert : une tribune rose avec des cœurs magenta, une orange et marron avec des fleurs ainsi qu’une verte et bleue-grise avec une bande à pois jaunes en bas de la tribune. Les deux premières tribunes montrent une alternance des emblèmes de Peach et Daisy sur leur partie haute. La troisième tribune présente un panneau Royal Patisserie en bas, ce que les deux autres tribunes ont également. left|thumb|257x257px Le prochain panel de détails référençant Daisy peut être vu sur l’image à gauche. Peut-être la plus évidente de toute, un gâteau géant de trois étages est placé au centre d’une portion en virage, accessible après le canon donut. En haut du gateau, une couronne géante a été disposée et elle apparaît comme étant celle de Daisy : deux rubis de chaque côté et deux émeraudes devant (et vraisemblablement derrière) entourés de quatre pétales blancs. Le gâteau a encore une référence à la princesse de Sarasaland: à sa base, des donuts jaunes, oranges et verts sont visible, ayant clairement un rapport avec le schéma chromatique de Daisy. Peu avant l’arrivée, à côté des moulins, deux maisons en pain d’épice sont visibles. Elles ont les mêmes détails: 5 “cookies” sont placés sur chaque coté du toit et un sixième apparaît au devant de la maison. Ce que ces gateaux ont d’intéressant, c’est qu’ils ont la forme et les couleurs de l’emblème de Daisy. De plus, la poignée de la porte d’entrée de ces maisons a la même forme en plus petit. Des sucettes en forme d’œuf allongé sont également présentes aux cotés de ces maisons en plus d’autres endroits sur le circuit. Trois types existent : roses avec des bandes blanches, jaunes avec des bandes jaunes-orange et orange avec des bandes orange pâles. Ces deux dernières référencent vraisemblablement Daisy. Un autre type de sucette peut être vu: elle est ronde et certaines ont une spirale verte et orange, également probablement représentant Daisy (voir Galerie). Il y a également une partie sous-marine. Mais pas sous de l’eau, sous un liquide orange translucide semblant être du jus ou soda à l’orange. Cette boisson provient de petites bouteilles vertes de la désormais célèbre marque Princess ORANGE, appartenant à Daisy qui fait également office de sponsor un peu partout dans le jeu :Princess Orange. De plus, cet endroit pourrait être le QG de la nouvelle entreprise de Peach et Daisy: Royal Patisserie, Peach and Daisy, également présente dans beaucoup de circuits : 'Raccoucis' Il existe un raccourci, peu avant la ligne de départ / arrivée, le joueur peut passer sous un donut en chocolat, lui même placé sur une petite étendue de chocolat également à l'aide d'un champignon. thumb|center|300px Galerie ssc1.png|Gateau géant surmonté de la couronne de Daisy. ssc2.png|Partie du circuit. ssc3.png|Ligne de départ. ssc4.png|Carte de la course. ssc5.png|Daisy dans la partie sous jus d’orange. ssc6.png|Daisy sur le circuit. Sur la gauche il y a une maison en gateau avec l’emblème de Daisy. Lollipops.png cake.png|Vue plus rapprochée du gateau géant. MK8-RoyalPatisserie.png|Royal Patisserie Peach & Daisy uck_hm_seatlabelc01_alb.png uck_hm_chocokanban01_alb (1).png 120px-MK8-PrincessOrange.png|Logo Princess ORANGE uck_tr_gate001_alb.png 'Musique' thumb|center|335 px En complément * Daisy avait déjà une affinité pour les bonbons et pâtisseries, ce qui transparaît au travers du sponsor Daisy Candy du Circuit Daisy (Mario Kart Wii). Aussi, sur ce même circuit, une boutique se nommant “Sweet Cake” avec deux emblèmes de Daisy de chaque coté du nom est présente. Mystère sur le fait que celà ait pu inspirer pour créer les nouveaux sponsors gourmands de la princesse. * Le ciel rose en haut et le liquide orange en bas constituent les couleurs principales de l’arrière plan du circuit, encore une fois référençant les deux princesses puisqu’étant leur couleur principale respective (rose pour Peach et orange pour Daisy). * Le circuit contient 25 pièces et il mesure 3 km. Et bien que le fantome soit Bébé Peach et que Peach en fasse la promotion sur les affiches du circuit sur les autres courses, c'est bel et bien Daisy qui y a le plus de références. * Le circuit est référencé dans Aéroport Azur au travers d'une affiche publicitaire sur laquelle figure Peach ainsi que via la voix venant des haut-parleurs qui dit en anglais: "This is the final boarding call for Boomerang Bros. International Airline, Flight 117a to Sweet Sweet Canyon, departing from Gate 3", signifiant "Ceci est le dernier rappel d'embarquement pour Boomerang Bros. International Airline (BBIA), vol 117a pour Piste aux Délices, départ porte 3", ce qui correspond à ce qui est inscrit sur le panneau d'affichage visible juste avant la ligne d'arrivée: "Sweet Sweet Canyon BBIA 4300." * Les montgolfières apercevables dans le ciel du circuit ont exactement la même forme que les bonbons présents sur les affiches du sponsor Daisy Candy dans Mario Kart Wii et Mario Kart 7. * L'arène Ile aux délices de Mario Kart 8 Deluxe est fondé sur ce circuit. Catégorie:Mario Kart Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Courses et terrains de Daisy Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Sponsors